


Midnight in Paris

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking out of his Parisian hotel room window, Uruha can't help but think about how much has changed since their last trip six years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the smoking/intoxication/aphrodisiacs square of my [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big hugs to the ever supportive [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! *hugs*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Uruha knew he should have been sleeping.

It was well after midnight, and even though he was normally a night owl, they had an early start in the morning. First European show, after all, and he didn't want a repeat of his opening night mistakes in Mexico. Despite this, jetlag and nerves made it hard to sleep. 

Still, how could he complain with a view like this? The Eiffel Tower, so very obvious wherever they went in the city, was lit up against the night sky, reminding him that he was very far from home. He'd been out a little earlier, shopping with Ruki and Kaolu, while the rest... Actually, he had no idea where they'd gone, but Aoi had been calling the shots, so alcohol must have been involved. Maybe that would have been the better idea. Cheaper, at least. Uruha had no idea what the exchange rate was like here, but some of those price labels must have made even Ruki's eyebrows raise behind those giant sunglasses of his.

Paris was an unusual city. Beautiful, sure, but also strangely... Was dirty the right word? Fashionable shops sat quite comfortably on the same street as intricate graffiti. Judging by the way he kept pointing it out, it was a contrast that Ruki, at least, loved. Had it been like this last time? They'd had more time in the city, sure, but maybe he'd just been too overwhelmed by the newness of it all to really take in much detail.

Uruha scratched at the patch of scruff covering the bottom of his chin. He'd have to shave that off first thing; he couldn't imagine how the fans would react if he showed up on stage with even a hint of a beard. Plus he could think of one other person that would prefer it gone...

As if on cue, the door to his room clicked open and closed almost silently behind him. Ordinarily, something like this would be cause for alarm - after all, what the hell was someone doing sneaking into his hotel room, especially in a foreign country? - but Uruha had been waiting for this. If anything, he wondered why it had taken so long, but kept his gaze carefully trained out of the window until a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Want to tell me how you got in here?", Uruha asked.

"I just asked for a spare key. Nicely." The familiar scent of cologne and just a hint of alcohol surrounded him as Kai nuzzled into the back of his hair.

"And by that, you mean you made them so shit-scared they couldn't say no?"

"Hey!" One hand disentangled itself to swat lightly at Uruha's side. "I'm always nice!"

"Of course you are. And the cameras following us around will have had no influence on that at all." Uruha kept his tone light and teasing, suspecting that the sarcasm would go right over Kai's slightly drunken head.

There was a sigh, followed by Kai mumbling into the back of Uruha's neck. "It's not my fault the staff are scared of me, I just want them to do a good job..."

That was one way of putting it. Uruha was sure that the staff that lived in abject terror of displeasing their Leader would agree. The word 'sadist' had been uttered more than once... Funny what that adorable dimpled smile could hide.

If Kai noticed Uruha chuckling to himself, he didn't say anything, instead hugging Uruha tighter and then pointing at the landmark in front of them. "Amazing view, huh? My room's on the wrong side, all I've got is a brick wall."

"You could complain."

"If I wasn't going to be spending the rest of the night in here, sure. Besides we're only here for the one night. Shame we won't have any time to sightsee."

Sightseeing... After their little Mexican adventure, Uruha wasn't quite so sure he was up for any more of Kai's definition of sightseeing. Sure, it had been fun at time, but so exhausting! He was sure their cameraman for the day had nearly died, he had been panting so hard at the end. "You didn't see anything with Aoi?"

"Didn't get further than the hotel bar."

The disappointment in his voice was obvious. Uruha patted Kai's hand, in a pathetic attempt at reassurance. "We got to see a little last time. How much can really change in six years?"

"We did."

He was right, last time they'd been here, they were just friends. Stumbling towards romance, maybe, but not yet aware that the other shared the same attraction. That wouldn't happen until a year later, not until a lonely birthday living alone in Tokyo for the first time made it painfully clear.

Uruha turned to face Kai. He'd lost the ever-present hat and sunglasses combo, his hair loosely tied back to keep it out of the way. Despite that, a lock had come free, obscuring one eye and casting a shadow over half of Kai's face. Uruha brushed it away tenderly. "Yeah, we did. And I'm not letting you leave tonight."

Kai leaned forward into the touch, already tilting his head in preparation for Uruha's kiss. The bitter tang of alcohol on Kai's lips suggested that he'd done more than just babysit Aoi while he drank himself in a stupor, but the taste was far from unpleasant. Uruha lingered for a moment, savouring the taste and wishing he'd had a drink himself, and then he was awkwardly shedding clothes as he let Kai guide him over towards the bed.

"We're sure there aren't any more cameras around?"

Kai chuckled. "Didn't know you were into that kind of thing. Maybe we can steal one later?"

Definitely not a bad idea, but one they should pursue once they were back home and safely away from cameras that could contain tour footage. Uruha instead chuckled and shook his head, pushing Kai away from the tangle of clothes they'd left on the floor and flat onto his back on the bed. The alcohol still in his system made Kai's movements a little jerky, and he seemed all too happy to let Uruha take the lead by crawling on top and pressing him down onto the mattress. It made a change - there always seemed to be some small part of Kai that could never quite completely let go, even during sex. If anything, Kai seemed to be even more vocal than usual, moaning his approval at every little stroke or kiss as Uruha explored his body, teasing his cock with light strokes before reaching back to pinch at a nipple. He'd have to remember this in future. 

Not in the mood for much foreplay, not with Kai so eager and willing, Uruha slid his hand down between their bodies, starting to stroke as he rocked against Kai. He had meant to try and take things slowly, to savour the rare amount of time they got to spend alone together while on tour, but was lost once he felt the sensation of Kai's cock sliding against his own, already hard and dripping with precome. Kai's hands gripped desperately at Uruha's shoulders, the slight pain making Uruha moan and thrust harder. They rocked together urgently, Kai's hips bucking off the mattress with every thrust and a constant stream of moans and something that might have been Uruha's name spilling from his lips.

Emboldened by Kai's enthusiasm, Uruha shifted position, pinning Kai's wrists over his head with one hand while the other explored Kai's body. He couldn't help but admire the hard muscle shifting beneath his fingers. Their relationship hadn't been the only thing to change in the past six years, after all - Kai had still been a skinny thing the last time they'd been in Paris. Uruha had still found him attractive, even then, but when compared to the gorgeous creature he now had bucking underneath him... He grasped both of their cocks, stroking them together roughly as he sought his release. It didn't take long, Kai was soon gasping and quivering beneath him as his orgasm hit, Uruha following after and adding to the mess of come coating their stomachs.

Leaning over the side of the bed, Uruha grabbed his shirt from the floor and used it to clean up the sticky mess, then winced as he realised what he'd done. Where the hell was he going to get a chance to clean that up during the tour? Maybe he could borrow something from one of the others...

Kai rolled over, burying his face into the crook of Uruha's neck. "Here's an idea, why don't we sneak out early? Go get coffee at a cafe or something before we have to leave? We're in the most romantic city in the world, it'd be a waste if we didn't try and do something..."

"It's not like you to be so irresponsible." Uruha chided gently. The idea certainly appealed to him, but he could see Kai having a minor heart attack once he realised how many things could potentially go wrong while they enjoyed themselves. Aoi, for example. 

Nothing about him in particular. Just his general... Aoiness.

Besides... "Small problem with the language barrier. We can't take a translator if we're sneaking out."

"Oh." Kai's face was like a kicked puppy. "Maybe next time then?"

"Yeah. Next time." 

They lay in bed holding each other until Uruha finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
